Portal
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Sebuah tim militer sedang menyelidiki panggilan SOS dari tim yang lain di tengah-tengah sebuah gurun. Saat sedang mencari mereka, lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha harus membimbing timnya dan melindungi sekelompok ilmuwan dari serangan tim militer negara lain, dan misi terakhir Sasuke menjadi misi antara hidup dan mati. Namun sesuatu yang lain sedang berburu kedua tim itu dari kegelapan...


**Prolog**

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Music: Science and Religion by Hans Zimmer.

* * *

Dr. Nohara mengamati gambar-gambar yang tertampang di dinding di depannya. Yang ia amati hanyalah gambar kuno dari jaman purba, dimana manusia-manusia jaman dulu menghuni goa. Semakin lama ia mengamati gambar di depan matanya, ia merasa semakin merinding.

Beberapa manusia gua menyembah wujud manusia tanpa wajah, berbadan dua kali lipat lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa, dengan kulit biru muda. Dr. Nohara menduga manusia tinggi itu hanyalah wujud yang diciptakan oleh imajinasi manusia dulu untuk mendefinisikan dewa atau leluhur, namun sesuatu di dalam hatinya membuatnya merasa bahwa itu bukan karya imajinasi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah seseorang di belakangnya dan ia pun berbalik. Seorang lelaki muda dengan dua cangkir kopi, mendekat dengan senyum lebar. Ia memakai kaca mata oranye besar.

"Trims," wanita muda berumur 20 tahun itu tersenyum kepada partnernya. "Hmm... kamu tambahkan banyak susu, tepat seperti yang kusuka. Makasih Obito."

"Sama-sama Rin" Obito menggaruk rambutnya yang hitam. "Kupikir kamu butuh istirahat sebentar, kamu sudah dua jam disini, sejak menemukan lukisa gua prasejarah itu."

"Hm..." Rin mengangguk, kemudian mengamati kembali temuannya. "Gimana menurutmu?"

Obito mendekat dan ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Seperti manusia yang menyembah dewa atau leluhur mereka. Aku heran saja, kenapa ada dua matahari di belakang manusia tinggi yang mereka sembah itu?"

Rin kembali meneguk kopinya, lalu ia terdiam sesaat sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin kamu akan menganggapku gila tapi menurutku ini bukan dewa atau leluhur yang mereka sembah..."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Obito penasaran, ia selalu dikuasai rasa ingin tahu. Sebuah hal yang memicunya menjadi ilmuwan paleontolog.

_"Obito, Rin, bisa kesini sebentar nggak?"_

Kedua pipi Rin bersemu merah saat mendengar suara itu dari walkie-talkienya. Obito melihat hal itu, memalingkan mukanya saat menekan tombol WK miliknya.

"Kami akan datang."

Obito menghela napas, "Ayo kita lihat apa yang Kakashi ingin tunjukkan."

Rin mengikuti Obito dari belakang, "kenapa kamu tahu dia ingin tunjukkan sesuatu?"

Obito nyengir, "_feeling _saja. Aku 'kan sahabatnya sejak SD, aku tahu nada suaranya kalau lagi ingin usil, atau kalau lagi punya kejutan."

Rin tertawa geli, "aku sungguh iri padamu Obito. Kamu tumbuh besar dengan Kakashi-san, tahu banyak hal tentangnya yang aku tidak tahu..."

Rin lanjut bicara namun Obito tidak mendengarnya. Pikirannya terus melayang antara wajah Rin yang terus memerah begitu ada di dekat Kakashi, partner mereka. Sudah tiga tahun mereka bekerja bersama, meneliti gua, atau peninggalan prasejarah di seluruh dunia. Mereka sungguh tim yang hebat, temuan mereka selalu menjadi perbincangan sedunia. Kakashi selalu dipuji-puji sebagai ketua yang bisa dibanggakan, dan asistennya Rin Nohara, adalah ilmuwan yang paling teliti di antara mereka. Hanya Obito yang belum pernah berhasil menjadi perbincangan utama di antara mereka, alhasil ia belum pernah menemukan apapun, dan seandainya ia tidak setim dengan Kakashi dan Rin, dunia tidak akan tahu ia ada.

Yang menjadi masalahnya bukanlah keberadaanya yang dihantui oleh kesuksesan Kakashi, maupun berita besar para wartawan yang memanggil Kakashi dan Rin sebagai "pasangan ilmuwan paleontolog favorit" seperti sepasang selebriti, bukan, hal yang mengganggunya adalah bahwa Rin suka dengan gosip itu.

"Kalian sudah disini, baguslah. Coba lihat ini," suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Obito dan ia menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah gua yang besar yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Nampaknya Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang menemukannya, dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa Rin dan Obito mampu menemukannya adalah karena jalanan di depan mereka sudah ditandai dengan obor.

Rin tersenyum kepada Kakashi, namun pria berambut perak itu terlalu sibuk menunjukkan benda besar aneh yang ada di belakangnya. Bentuknya segitiga, seperti meja, dengan sebuah lubang yang dalamnya hanya seperti setengah bola.

"Coba dengar," Kakashi mengetuk benda itu dan suara ketukannya menggema di seluruh gua.

"Besi," Rin langsung mendekat.

Ia berjongkok lalu menggosok permukaan meja segitiga itu dengan hati-hati. Banyak garis-garis tak beraturan terukir di atas permukaannya dan semua ujungnya berakhir di lubang setengah bola itu.

"Lihat..." Rin menunjuk ke bawah dan dari kaki meja di sebelah kiri ada sebuah garis lurus yang menuju ke sebuah pilar tinggi yang mampu menyentuh dinding gua atas. Hal yang serupa ada juga di sisi kanan.

"Dua pilar itu dan meja ini, seperti membentuk segi tiga juga," simpul Obito.

"Lubang ini aneh..." Kakashi menyentuhnya. "Seperti harus diisi sesuatu..."

Obito melihat sekelilingnya. Di sebuah pojok ia melihat batu yang menyerupai bola kecil. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengambilnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Rin heran saat Obito menghampiri meja segi tiga itu dengan batunya.

"Kita coba saja apa pas," ujar Obito antusias. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan Kakashi, ia mau tunjukkan kehebatannya kepada Rin. Dan mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih hebat daripada temuan Kakashi manapun. Setelah itu ia akan dipasangkan dengan Rin...

"Obito perasaanku tidak enak..." Rin terlihat cemas.

Bahkan Kakashi, yang biasanya tidak mempercayai hal mistis, memiliki perasaan yang buruk. Perasaan yang sangat buruk. Terakhir kali ia merasakan ini adalah saat ia berdiri di depan pintu kantor rumah ayahnya sehabis sekolah, takut untuk membukannya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya ia membukakan pintu, hanya untuk menemukan ayahnya telah gantung diri.

Obito tidak mendengar Rin untuk pertama kalinya. Ia meletakkan bola batu itu ke dalam lubangnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Obito sudah merasa malu sekali sampai ia melihat batu itu bersinar biru-kebiruan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, diikuti Kakashi dan Rin yang menjerit.

Bola itu sekarang bersinar terang dalam cahaya biru dan cahaya itu menelusiri semua garis berlekuk di permukaan meja, menelusuri ke bawah ke garis lurus yang menghubungi kedua pilarnya. Jeritan Rin bertambah nyaring saat di tengah jarak antara dua pilarnya, dindingnya berubah menjadi cahaya yang terang benderang. Kakashi mencoba melihat apa yang sedang terjadi namun cahayanya terlalu terang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia tangkap adalah suara-suara aneh yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Suara woosh seperti desisan atau dengungan yang didengar di saat-saat hening. Dan juga jeritan Rin.

Kakashi melemparkan lengan-lengannya, dengan putus asa ia mencoba untuk menangkap Rin karena jeritannya menjauh, seperti ia sedang ditarik sesuatu...

"Rin! Rin!" Obito memanggil Rin seperti orang gila.

Jeritannya sudah berada di dekat ambang dinding yang bercahaya terang. Kakashi berjalan maju dengan cepat, ia membuka mata kirinya untuk menemukan wajah Rin, tidak peduli kalau cahaya terang itu akan membutakannya.

"Rin!" Nampaknya Obito pun mencoba untuk meraih Rin dengan berjalan maju hanya dengan melihat melalui mata kanannya.

Kakashi melihat wajah Rin yang ada di tengah-tengah cahaya itu, ia terlihat shock dan takut, sangat takut...

Kakashi menyambar tangan Rin yang kiri di saat Obito meraih tangan kanan wanita itu.

"K-kakashi... ada yang menarik kakiku..." air mata Rin mengalir dan tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan.

Kakashi menggeram dan ia mencoba menarik Rin bersama Obito dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan!" teriak Kakashi.

Suara dengungan terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya dan Kakashi bersumpah suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan beberapa orang - hanya saja dalam bahasa yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Rin tiba-tiba tersenyum. Kakashi belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum begitu sebelumnya. Itu adalah senyum yang penuh pasrah.

"Jangan menyerah Rin! Tidak akan kulepaskan!" geram Kakashi.

"Rin!" Obito menarik-narik tangan Rin seperti seorang anak yang hendak mendapat perhatian dari ibunya. Namun Rin tidak melihatnya. Ia hanya melihat Kakashi.

"Aku cinta-" Rin mengucapkan kedua kata itu sebelum ia ditarik oleh kekuatan yang sangat besar di saat Kakashi dan Obito terhantam ke belakang.

Dagu Kakashi mengenai batu-batu yang berserakan di tanah, dan rasa sakit memecah dari rahang bawahnya. Darah mengalir keluar dan ia mencoba menutupi lukanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Cahayanya langsung memudar dan guanya kembali gelap, hanya diterangi beberapa obor. Di saat yang bersamaan guanya bergetar seperti adanya gempa bumi.

"Obito?" Kakashi bangkit dan mencoba membantu partnernya bangun.

Obito menangis dengan tubuh gemetaran tak karuan. Bahkan tanpa melihat ke sekelilingnya, kedua pria itu tahu kalau Rin telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Rin... Rin..."

"Obito kita harus keluar dari sini, guanya mau runtuh!" Kakashi menarik lengan temannya sekuat tenaga.

"Rin..."

"Kita akan temukan Rin! Makanya kita harus keluar dan bertahan hidup!" Kakashi teriak.

Perkataan Kakashi menyadarkan Obito dari shock-nya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya. Kaca matanya yang besar, tergeletak pecah di bawah kakinya.

"Ayo!" ujar Kakashi tidak sabaran. Kedua pria itu menuju lorong gua.

"Tunggu!" Obito berbalik dan mengambil batu yang ada di tengah meja segi tiga dengan tangan kirinya, setelah itu ia berlari di belakang Kakashi.

Keduanya berlari sekuat tenaga, dua puluh meter di depannya cahaya luar bisa terlihat. Kakashi kembali menyemangati Obito saat tiba-tiba sebuah batu mengenai mata kirinya yang buta. Tubuhnya lunglai, tepat di bawah batu besar yang terjatuh ke arahnya. Obito berlari maju dan mendorong tubuh Kakashi di saat ia mencoba menhindarinya, namun karena mata kanannya yang buta dan mata kirinya yang sudah rabun ia tidak melihat batu yang ada di depan kakinya. Obito terjatuh, membalikkan badannya dan hanya mampu melihat pasrah ke atas dimana batu yang lebih besar terjatuh depat di depan matanya...

Kakashi menggoncangkan kepalanya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Ia tidak boleh pingsan ia harus membawa Obito keluar, ia harus menyelamatkan temannya yang terakhir setelah gagal menyelamatkan Rin...

"Obito!" Kakashi berlari ke arah dimana temannya terkubur setengah badan di bawah batu yang menutupi setengah badannya.

"Kakashi..." Obito mengguman dengan lemah.

"Obito... kenapa?!" air mata Kakashi mengalir saat ia berlutut di samping partnernya.

"Karena... hanya kamulah yang bisa menemukan Rin... Kamu adalah ilmuwan yang paling jenius di antara kita... kamu pasti bisa menemukan jalan untuk membawa Rin pulang..."

"Obito... aku... aku..." Kakashi tidak tahu harus bilang apa saat Obito menyerahkan bola yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Ini... kuncinya..."

Kakashi menerimanya bola terkutuk itu, benda itu sekarang berlumuran dengan darah Obito.

"Berjanjilah... bahwa kamu akan menemukan Rin... bawa ia kembali..."

"A-aku berjanji..." Kakashi menatap mata hitam Obito.

"Pergilah..." Obito tersenyum. Di sekeliling mereka guanya tambah runtuh seperti rumah kartu.

Kakashi bangkit dan berteriak penuh penderitaan saat memaksa dirinya berlari ke ujung gua. Di belakangnya ia mendengar batu-batu berjatuhan seperti hujan, asap dan debu mengepul dengan cepat. Kakashi melompat keluar dan hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kehilangan kesadaran dirinya adalah suara mulut gua yang terutup rapat.

Bahkan setelah dua belas tahun kemudian sejak kejadian itu, Kakashi masih sering bangun di tengah malam dari mimpi buruknya tentang hari dimana ia telah kehilangan kedua sahabatnya.


End file.
